Naruto's Awakening
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: Naruto and Jaraiya go on an adventure. While doing so Naruto discovers his true self.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all and thank you for reading my fic. I am not the biggest Naruto fan so forgive me if I dont get every detail right but I had a idea come to me and I figure**** what the hell do it. Hope you all enjoy and** **dont forget to comment and favorite if you like. **

WARNING: This is a gay/yaoi story. That means there will be homosexual romance or sex going on. If you do not like then please dont read. Thank you

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day. Naruto and Jiraiya were out. The day was hot, unbelievably so. Jiraiya was feeling like he could die at any moment from the sweat that was coming down off of him. Naruto didn't care. He could be near death and he would still be the chipper little orange track suit happy blond boy he always is. As usual the two were out so Naruto could become stronger, but this quest was different. The perverted sage and the blond knuckle head were going after a rare lake that was said once drank would give the drinker unbelievable abilities and amazing strength. However just about everyone, everywhere knew the story was a fake. The story was so vague and there was no rhyme or reason in any of it. It was so mysterious and it didn't even have a location, but the day was so hot and it got to Naruto. He believed it to be true. Jiraiya was shocked that his blonde student believed such a silly myth. He knew Naruto had a few screws loose but this was verging on ridiculous, but it was not like he had anything else to do so Jiraiya packed up some new hentai in his back pack and supplies and went off with Naruto.<p>

The two were heading to the hidden waterfall village, and then the mist village if that didn't turn anything up. Because obviously mist and waterfall both contain water and so it seemed to fit to Naruto's thinking. It was simple. The boy who wanted to be a future Hokage leaped forward in glee thinking he was on the way to being something legendary himself as the tale was. He pictured the future generations talking about Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Hokage ever. How he could lift an entire village with one hand and make it look like baby work or him running all over the world in a second and you would never believe him because he was too fast for the naked eye.

Naturally Naruto was way gone mentally, but that was the least of the problems the duo faced. They seem to get lost in the woods. The thick confusing not sure where you are woods. Naruto was bitching to Jiraiya to train since it started get a tad dark and they were not gonna get anywhere till morning. The perverted sage decided to humor the boy. "Ok Naruto, help me build a camp site. That is your first objective…" Naruto did as asked in no time. It was a full fledge site with a tent and logs for fire. Everything else was still in the back pack.

"WHAT IS NEXT PERVY SAGE! TELL ME TELL ME…" Jiraiya rolled his eyes "Oh geez. Ok um. You know the exercise Kakashi did with you were you focused your chakra to your feet so you can walk on the tree? Um do that…" Naruto laughed at the challenge "Please. This is easy. I've done this a million times. It is easy…" The old man pulled out a hentai comic and laid back. "Yeah um just keep slashing the tree. Keep doing it till you destroy it completely." While Naruto got to that the pervert noticed he had a magazine he already read like a hundred times and had no effect on him anymore.

He laid back and looked up annoyed and pissed. He not only had an old porn magazine but he did not had girly action in a very long time. Then a thought swam in his head… .

The blonde boy had done the task set before him and made the tree fall. He went up to Jiraiya "WHAT NOW WHAT NOW!" The old sage stood up "Well well. I see we are eager. Tell you what. Let's fight. Just hand to hand. But we must be naked. We must be bare. Show we hide nothing to each other and that we are fighting fair." Naruto looks at the old sage in anger "I DONT CHEAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

"Whoa whoa buddy, relax. I didn't say you did. This is just how it's done. I promise. Take off your shoes, jacket, shirt and pants. I will do the same…"

Naruto calmed down and does as asked. Jiraiya follows. The old sage had perfect control of his body. So he could control when he had erections and such and he was huge. Just him being soft he hanged a good 7 inches. Naruto definitely took notice. This was starting to get harder and harder for Naruto. He had secrets he never told anyone before, but he stayed focus on the task at hand, or at least tried. The naked blonde could not help but take notice of how buff Jiraiya was. But he quickly snapped out of it as soon as he saw the old man charge at him. Naruto dodged jumping up in the air. Naruto smiled as he looked down and saw there was no one there. His smile vanished and then had a confused look. He thought. Then all of a sudden he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. It was the old sage.

He tried to kick and hit and make his body go wild to get out of the sage's grip, but it was not to be. The two fell down on their feet gracefully as the pervy sage started to tickle Naruto. The knuckle head laughed uncontrollably trying to escape the hold and eventually he did. He readies a fighting stance looking at his sensei, looking at his eyes wondering why he would tickle him. Suddenly Naruto looked into his eyes. Naruto saw something in his eyes. Something he saw when he would look at a girl or a porn magazine. Naruto slowly realized what he wanted and freaked out as he started to run the opposite direction.

No matter how fast the boy ran and how quick he was the simple fact was the old sage was faster and quicker. He grabbed the knuckle head in the same grip as before and Naruto tried to run and he tried to go away. Jiraiya would not let it happen. He whispered softly in his ear. "It's okay Naruto. No one is around. We have urges. We need to let them out." As soon as he finished he moved his hand up to Naruto's chest rubbing it softly "It's ok. I will be gentle. I promise. Just relax. I'll make it good for you I promise." The sage was so soft and gentle. He didn't only seem to care about himself like he normally does. He gently pulled Naruto back to the camp site and in the tent. With Naruto in his grasp he sat down and went back to rubbing Naruto's chest.

The blonde boy tried to struggle but he knew it was no use. He just sat there letting the old man did what he wanted. Giving gentle kisses on his neck and whispering nice and sweet things in his ear. "Your skin is so soft. I don't think a woman was ever as soft as you, you're such a fit boy. You look so cute right now."

Jiraiya kissed his neck. "You're my precious student…" Soon he was ready to take it further. Placing the young boy on his back and spreading his legs Jiraiya took out a clear fluid bottle. It was lube. It already seemed like it was used but there was still a lot in there. He opened it up pouring a little on his hand. "Relax. This will make it a lot more enjoyable once you are." With his index finger he slowly went inside Naruto's inner walls and messaging them. The young boy let out a gasp as soon as he felt the finger inside him. He bit his bottom lip afraid of making more unexpected and uncontrollable noises. Slowly the hairless boy started to grow in length. Soon as the old man saw he flashed a smile. "I see I am doing well. Never expect to even get you quiet. Let alone hard…" Continuing to message his hole with his free hand Jiraiya took grasp of Naruto's increasingly growing penis and he started to slowly move up and down.

Feeling pleasure increasing in his body the blond boy whimpers and bites his lip harder. Jiraiya slips in his middle finger with his index to make Naruto stretch more. With gentle slow strokes as soon as he see's Naruto fully hard he lets go and focuses on his hole as he slips in his ring finger and makes it really stretch. After a few good minutes of it the sage took back his lube bottle and poured it into Naruto. A good half bottle went in as he then took the remaining lube and poured it on his cock as he started to jack himself off getting hard. He grew to a breath taking 13 inches with 1 ½ inch girth. Naruto was nervous seeing such a huge thing before him. He was still a virgin and he never felt anything behind there before, but with a flash of a smile and a soft confident voice. "It's ok. I promise I'll be gentle. I want you to be happy too." Jiraiya took his massive dick and slowly went in Naruto's ass putting the full 13 inches in. Naruto at this time bit so hard he was drawing blood, but as soon as the sage saw it he took his thumb and spoke in a gentle voice. "It's ok. Don't be quiet. Don't hurt yourself. Let go. Scream if you want…" He made Naruto slip his lip out and as soon as he did the receiving boy let out a loud very girly moan.

As soon as Naruto's lips were free the topping sage smiled and lifted the bottom boy's feet and put them on his shoulders. He slowly went out and then back in moving all around to see if he can find Naruto's sensitive spot so he can really make him feel pleasure. Naruto let out girlish like moans from feeling the big sage inside him. When going in and out Jiraiya tossed his head back and forth letting his hair be free as he at one point heard Naruto moan so loud and so passionately he knew then he found the boys sweet spot. The topping sage smiled as he focused on it and practically was only fucking it. Naruto fidgeted and moved around not able to stay still feeling shots of overwhelming joy and pleasure throughout his body as it was too much for the young boy to take as he shoot out his white seed all over his stomach and chest but this was not done by a long shot. The sage could last for hours on end if he wanted. He slid out of Naruto's hole as he lay back fully hard and proud. "Come here. I'll teach you how to give a bj…"

The cum, soaked boy crawled to him as if he was a mindless robot obeying his command. He took his soft lips and gently wrapped it around the huge member. He went up and down testing to see how far he could take the dick and to his shock he took it all the way down burying his face into his pubic hair. Naruto went up as he heard a manly moan from Jiraiya as he said this "Use your tongue. And don't be afraid to suck harder…" The sucking boy took his words and used them. He went up sucking real hard and he swirled his pink tongue all around the cock, coming up. The sage put his hand on Naruto's head petting him like a dog. "Good job. Keep going. You're doing great." Naruto went back down as soon as he got to the head taking the full 13 inches in his throat once more. He start to go faster feeling himself get hard again. Naruto went in deep a lot noticing he liked to bury his face into the sage's hairy crotch. He deep throated him too. Jiraiya was impressed a boy so young was so great at this. He grabbed Naruto's ass getting a nice feel as he started to thrust into Naruto. He could not control himself as he got on his knees laying Naruto on his side holding his head firmly. He thrusts in the boy's throat as Naruto moaned which sent vibrations into the dom sage's dick that made everything intensify for him as Naruto used his tongue and sucked every thrust. It was too much for the sage. He moaned like crazy and they both knew what was gonna happen. Naruto stroked himself quickly enough so together they both came. Naruto felt so much cum flow in him it was almost like it would never stop. Jiraiya went out of Naruto and sat in a corner of the tent panting and breathing slowly trying to recover as he had to admit Naruto was better than any girl he ever got a blow from before.

"You were good kid." Naruto laid down seeming dead and as soon as he heard the words he stood up and walked to him punching him square in the face. "YOU BASTARD..!" The punch was nothing to Jiraiya who had felt way worse. But the shock was almost over whelming not expecting what he did. "Hey what did you do that for?" Naruto started to look down and Jiraiya saw that tears fell down his face. "Don't you get it? You see what this means now? I'm…I'm…IM gay…."

"No Naruto you were just horny. You were not around any women so you latched on the closest thing you could find. It's no big deal" Naruto looked up and said in anger "I am….I tried to fight it all my life. It wasn't bad enough that I had a demon of a nine tailed fox in me but I had a pink fag demon to! I lied as hard as I could for years. I suppressed my likes, my wants, everything! I always liked boys… I always did… But at least I could have said something like the sex must suck or they would hurt me or something. But…you had to be gentle…and caring…and nice… every lie I could tell myself to make myself happy is now gone! I can't even hate you! I want to so bad…but …" Naruto feel to his knees placing his hands on his face crying his eyes out. Jiraiya got up and tried to hug him but Naruto went out of it in anger. The sage didn't know what to do for the night so he lay in his bag and slept. Naruto curled himself into a fetal position, and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Jiraiya woke up before Naruto did. He decided he would look around the woods. He found a nice hot spring and decided it would be nice to relax in it. He went back to camp finding Naruto still asleep. He put a note where the spring was and that he was there. The sage went to the spring looking for girls to hit on just to shake last night off, but it wasn't to be. The spring was empty. He sighed as he laid back. After a while he heard footsteps and turned around seeing a still naked Naruto heading his way. He looked emotionless and almost like a zombie. He sat at a nearby bench hanging his arms not saying anything. Jiraiya looked at him and said. "You know it's plenty big enough for the both of us. You can join me…" Naruto was quiet and didn't say anything. "Come on. It's really relaxing." He stood back holding out his arms as to ask for a hug. Naruto stood up and went in the spring and hugged the sage crying while burying his face in his chest. Jiraiya was silent stroking his back letting him do what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. To everyone who watched this or any of my storys or me wit****h in the past 2 months I wanna say thanks.** **I did not think I could get anyone to like any of my storys or anything like that and to see people start to latch on and give reviews and watches and things like that really makes me happy. I thank you all and I hope to live to your expectations**

**Real quick just to get all this out of the way this is a yaoi story which is homosexual pairings so you dont like that dont read it and I dont own Naruto or any of the related characters or symbols or anything like that so on and so on.  
><strong>

**Now for the story. This is important for everyone who likes this story. After this chapter I will not add any more to Naruto's Awakening. Now let me explain. See I am being asked to do lot of different Naruto pairings out of this story. Now at first I didn't know what to do cause I cant do them all. But I think I came up with a brilliant idea. (This next part is spoilers so please read the fic before you read this cause it talks about the ending) With the way I have the story ending where Naruto is going to the village with Jaraiya it leaves open to lot of different possibility's with who Naruto can hook up with and such. So I am gonna use this story to make just about every male pairing Naruto can hook up with. So if you want to continue with this journey then watch me. Or if you do not wanna do that then just simply message me with what pairings you want to follow (Or just tell me all of them if you want to see all that i can do with this) and I will message you whenever I make a new story with a pairing and then I will message you with the link. I am actually working on the next story now which is a Kiba and Naruto story. So if that interests you message me. I hope I don't inconvenience anyone by doing this. Anyway I have been blabbing way to long. Please enjoy everybody.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inside Naruto's head was a mental battle. Trying to tell himself that he didn't like last night and he hated Jaraiya also that this hug is stupid and gay and he hates it. But Naruto knew now this thought process was fruitless and a waste of time. Especially after last night. Jaraiya spoke softly into Naruto's ear hoping to get conversation going to understand things and help the boy. "Naruto... Can we talk? Please? I only wanna help" Naruto thought about it only for a minute but to both of them it seemed like an eternity. He spoke silently so his Sensei could hear him "Fine... What do you wanna know?" The old sage felt like he made a break through not only that his student spoke to him but that he agreed to talk to him. But Jaraiya noticed something as well. Naruto's voice... It was extremely feminine.<p>

"Naruto... What is wrong with your voice?" Trying to hide that he was hurt beyond words Naruto took his head that was facing the side and moved it so he was buried back into Jaraiya's chest "This is my natural voice. I disguise it like that so I don't get made fun of." The sage felt like a ass after words "Naruto I am sorry I didn't mean..." He interrupts "Please don't. You didn't know. Its fine lets just move on." As the muscled man looked down feeling even worse he tried to press on but is afraid to ask the question "Is that all you change about yourself? Is their more?" The blond boy looked over to the side to get some air as he answered "Speech, walk, my likes, my dislikes. Just about everything. Cause everything about me is feminine. Then people would catch on, and I cant have that." The Sanin spoke calmly "But Naruto. No one will look differently at you. No one would hate you or anything. Gay people are equal now." As if he was reaching into his emotions and turning on a hate switch the Sage lit a fire into the feminine boy. "Equal? EQUAL? You know nothing do you? When I ... When I was younger and everyone hated me for the nine tailed fox... Some of the adults..." Jaraiya interjects "You don't have to say anymore. But that was a long time ago" The boy seemed to be getting worse "Jaraiya... I fucking make fun of gay people all the time. I hear the guys say such awful things about them. Some say if they see and this is a quote "A fucking faggot I shall kill them" They talk about it like its killing a bug."

Jaraiya was going no where and he even learns a lot about how the people saw Naruto's people. He never gave it much thought. He had sex with men before but only when he was really horny and they were all alone. Naruto shakes in his Sensei warm, welcoming, and loving arms. hugging him close as the Uzumaki boy said over and over "I hate you." and he didn't stop. As much as he wanted to believe what he was saying he couldn't. The legendary Sanin took Naruto's face and made him look up so they can meet eyes. To calm him Jaraiya slowly moved his head to Naruto and planted a kiss connecting them. The boy melted by his kiss as his shaking stop as he seemed at peace. Once stopped Naruto asked sadly and softly "Why am I like this? Why cant I be normal like all the other boys and like girls?" The gentle sage who held the extremely sad boy stroked his back again not knowing how to respond. "I wanna get out of the spring. Let me go Jaraiya" Being nice he obeyed and let go. Naruto got out of the spring walking away.

Back at the camp sight a still naked Naruto sat hugging his legs. Jaraiya came in and sat with him. Jaraiya was still naked as well. He put a hand on Naruto's solders "Look. I don't know anything about this stuff. About being gay or feeling feminine or any of that. So I cant help you with that. But if you don't mind... since you are my student and I am a gentleman, I want to be here to comfort you. No matter what that may be. Even when we get back to the village. Its not fair you are all alone like this and its not fair that I cant do this for you especially since I kinda did this anyway." The blond boy flashed a look at him "You don't have to do anything. Its my problem and its my issue. So just forget about it" "But I want to help. Like I said your my student and I ... well after all this I kinda feel special that I know this thing about you that no one else knows. As such I care for you. Almost like a father. So... its up to you if you take my offer or not. But know that its always available as long as I draw breath." the femine one let go of his knees and grabbed Jaraiya in a hug "Thank you Jaraiya. Words cant express how this makes me feel." For the first time since this whole ordeal Naruto smiled at Jaraiya. The sage smiled back happy that finally he got the boy back to his happy self and he started to feel better too. Naruto took his head and rest it on his comforter's shoulder and he smiles as does Jaraiya. They stood that way all the rest of the day. Feeling a connection unlike the two had ever felt for anyone else before. They couldn't describe what it was but it was there and it was strong.

The next morning after the two got dressed into their regular attire they decided to go back to the village. They packed up everything and came to a cliff that looked over the village. Naruto saw it and had a blank face. Jaraiya saw putting his hand on his back whispering "You ok?" Naruto looked at him with a smile and said in his natural voice "Yeah. I will be. Thanks to you" After a smile got flashed for Naruto's comment from Jaraiya the two walked to the village.


End file.
